


Arla

by kawaiidork34



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidork34/pseuds/kawaiidork34
Summary: Altáriel and Tamlen were thought to be bondmates by the clan but could three years apart really change the two?This story is if my dalish never became a warden and Tamlen never died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this one so it's incomplete.

The morning sun rays beamed softly down through the trees lighting the forest as the morning dew glistened from its the light. Altáriel standing uphill, stared down towards the direction of her clans’ camp far off in the distance; a smile on her face as she inhaled the fresh moist morning air. It has been three years since she last seen her clan; she had left to undergo intensive training with a  _hahren_  from a sister clan in Antiva. His training was harsh and grueling, it was learn fast or die. There were many nights of grueling fast paced quick-witted decisions and no wasted movements; every skill needed to survive from running to climbing, hunting, fighting, crafting, sewing, herbalism, poison, cooking, and so on.  _Hahren_  trained her every step of the way, to always be aware of her surroundings; utilize everything around to her advantage. Now that her training has completed she would now return to her clan, to her friends, to Tamlen. Her urgency to quicken the pace brought a chuckle out of him. " _Hamina Altáriel, ar'an're mith_. I know you're longing to be reunited with your fellow Clansmen but slow down we are already going at a fast pace, we'll reach the camp entrance soon enough."

Altáriel turned her face towards him, the wind tousling her long fair lustrous locks. "I know  _hahren_ Vesryn, but I am just so excited to return."

He smiled as he urged her to go on; she flashed a smile and sprinted down the hill. As soon as they drew near she slowly shifted to a walk, Vesryn beside her. As they drew closer to the entrance Altáriel spotted Fenarel, who was on guard duty, watching over the entrance to their camp. She smiled as they reached him and couldn't wait to embrace him.

Fenarel spotted the two elves and called out to them as they drew five hundred feet from him. "Halt, who goes there?", He squinted his eyes and gasped as he stared harder and realized the alluring fair-haired beauty was none other than Altáriel his clanmate and best friend. " _ **Lethallan**_ **!?** _ **By the creators is that you!?**_ _"_

Altáriel laughed as she charged into his embrace and was spun around three times. " **I've missed you all so much**."

Fenarel laughed as he put her down and tousled her hair. "And we you. It just hasn't been the same here without you around."

"Oh really?" Altáriel said with a raised brow.

Fenarel laughed and flicked her forehead playfully. "Of course, you have changed a lot. I mean you were always beautiful to begin with, before you were-but now you're more beautiful than words can say. I could barely recognize you."

Altáriel laughed as she looked at him with her bewitching icy blues that were as clear as crystals with soft hints of green and gold, the gleam in her eyes made it all the more spellbinding.

Fenarel pushed her playfully forward with a wide grin on his face. "Go, they have been waiting eagerly for your return. And not quietly too if you’re wondering about it."

Altáriel nodded and turned her back towards Fenarel, her hands on her hips. "I should go and greet everyone else first no?"

Fenarel laughed and nodded in agreement, his arms crossed against his chest. "Yes, everyone is eager to see you."

Altáriel walked on and went to greet everyone; one by one they started to flock to her. She laughed and smiled widely showing her pearly whites. She spoke a few words with them then headed to Keeper's tent and spoke with her.  _"Ra emen ea a la'var_ Keeper."

 _"(Chuckles softly) Vin ra emen da'len."_  Keeper replied as she embraced Altáriel.

"It appears things have changed around here since I have been away." Altáriel said as she glanced around the camp.

 "It has indeed." Keeper replied as she looked around her and smiled at the sight of children running around and women and men laughing as they went about their day.

"Keeper is the clan moving again?" Altáriel replied as she stared at the Aravels being packed.

"Soon." Keeper replied.

"Has the destination been determined?" Altáriel asked as she brought her attention back to Keeper.

 _"Ra emen tel din,_  we will determine where as soon as the Keepers gather again. So far we have determined two locations in which to relocate to, the forest of Arlathan or The Dales across the Frostback Mountains." Keeper replied.

"I did not see that coming." Altáriel said with a raised brow. “I didn’t expect the forest of Arlathan to be an option considering what haunts those very lands. The place only stands as a reminder of the fall of our people, why go there where our city lays in shambles with whispers of what once was? Where the fallen still lingers?”

"The Keepers of our sister clans and I have decided that it is time for us all to come together and unite, many wishes for solid land to stay and that is what we want to give. Some have grown weary of travel and yearn for a permanent home; I do agree that it is a place that should not be considered but it has become a sacred ground for our people. And it also reminds us of the time where our people ruled here in greatness, why would it not be an option? It’s time we settle." Keeper said with a warm smile.

"I had thought the Keepers of our sister clans would disagree." Altáriel replied with a perplexed look on her face.

"Some yes, but others wish for this. They hear the cries of our fellow brothers and sisters and wish to grant them this." Keeper replied.

"Then some will still move from place to place then." Altáriel said as she glanced at the map laid out on the piles of paper on Keepers table.

"Enough talk about this let me see you." Keeper said as she laughed and held both of Altáriel's hands and looked at her growing stature. "You've become more beautiful than I had anticipated; you grow fairer by the day. I believe you are in need of a new armor." Keeper said warmly as she gestured at Altáriel's rather tight fitting armor.

"You noticed  _(Sigh)_ I actually never thought having breasts would be this big of a problem, it's quite problematic. And I noticed that they are on the larger side as well, I like it don't get me wrong Keeper it's neither too big or too small it's perfect. But it's hard to move in my armor in which might I tell you is the same one I have been wearing for the past three years. Now I understand why  _Hahren_  Vesryn kept insisting on getting a new armor for me." Altáriel replied as she tugged at her leather chest plate.

"I was wondering about that." Keeper said with a smile. 

" _Ah,_  Keeper I must go now there is somewhere I have to be. Oh  _Hahren_  Vesryn just in time I leave it to you on filling in Keeper on what we've been doing for the past three years." Altáriel said as she waved and bolted off leaving Vesryn to catch up with the Keeper on their training as she went to search for Tamlen.

Altáriel ran through the forest, her feet as light as a feather. She ran deeper in till she reached the ravine and turned east of it to a mossy hidden passage way that seemed just a boulder covered with moss. She walked down the steep narrow path and kept her hand against the wall as it leads her down the ravine into a grotto. Altáriel walked down the mossy stone steps till she reached the lush mineral spring where she noticed a half-naked Tamlen bathing in the sunlit water, her face flushed red as she quickly turned away and hid herself behind a huge magical ancient wisteria tree. She blushed as she hesitantly poked her head out from behind the trunk of the tree only to an empty mineral spring. Altáriel looked around in wonder until suddenly she felt big firm arms wrap around her waist and yank her up into their embrace. Altáriel let out a gasp and laughed as she flailed about, trying to slide out of its grip. " _Fenedhis lasa_ , I thought I had been taken by the Dread Wolf himself!"

Tamlen laughed as he turned and walked towards the water. "The Dread Wolf? no, but a young mischievous lad with an elfin grin yes.

Altáriel looked towards the direction they were headed and shot a glance back at Tamlen. "Don't you dare  _Lethallin_!"

Tamlen reached the shoreline and began to walk into the water. "Is that a threat?"

Altáriel wrapped her arms around his neck and furrowed her brows as he kept a firm grip on him. " _Fen'Harel ma halam_ , you jerk."

Tamlen's lips began to curl up into a mischievous grin as his arms began to move. "Oh, really now? I believe your threat to be somewhat lacking  _Lethallan_."

Altáriel looked at him wide eyed and screamed as he tossed her into the air. " _ **Lethallin!**_ _"_

Tamlen laughed as she plunged into the cool water. Altáriel surfaced and flipped her hair back, opening her eyes as she let out a gasp. She tried to splash water into his face but Tamlen grabbed both of her hands with his large ones and held them tightly. She laughed and tried to break free from his hold as their eyes met. "Tamlen you dare!"

He smiled and chuckled as he kept his grip on her and spoke warmly. "Now. Now, let's be civil about this shall we?"

Altáriel tilt her head to the side and with a quizzical expression, her big doe eyes locked in his gaze. "You dare call a truce after you flung me into the air. That's not fair."

Tamlen laughed as he removed his hands from hers, Altáriel quickly took advantage of the opening and struck Tamlen with water, the water hitting his face. Tamlen grabbed her by her waist and with his other hand against her back, pulling her towards him. He closed the gap between them and held her in his embrace.

Altáriel stood silent as they stood in the shallows of the spring, the water up to their waists. Was his chest always this big and broad? Was it always this masculine and sturdy? Her head leaned against his chest; she could hear the strong beating of his heart. Tamlen had grown to his full stature and towered over her, but he always did since they were young. But this feeling she felt was different, it brought a redness to her face and a pounding in her heart at the sound of his voice and touch. The two got out of the water and laid next to each other to dry in the warm sun rays streaming down through the opened ceiling. Altáriel set her armor aside to dry as she laid there in Tamlen's tunic, her small stature making it look more like a dress than a tunic. Tamlen looked over and smiled softly. "It's like you never left."

Altáriel smiled warmly and said nothing but an agreeable sound. " _Mhmm_."

Tamlen laughed softly and turned to attack her with tickles, Altáriel gasped and laughed and fought back. The two rolled around the ground till Tamlen hovered above her. Their eyes locked on each other, he spoke softly with a pained voice as if she had left the world. "All that time you were gone I could not keep my mind from you, I worried for you and what could happen. I..."

"I missed you all as well, especially you. There was never a day I did not yearn to be reunited together again with you and our clansmen." Altáriel replied warmly.

As Tamlen beheld her, he could not utter a word as his awareness of how different she had become physically had become known to him. She had changed so drastically, she was no longer a child. Her figure now filled with curves of that of a young woman, his damp tunic on her, sticking onto her skin revealing her hourglass shape. He felt her perfect round breasts pressed up hard against his naked chest and shifted his weight a little. Her voice had changed too; it was so breathtaking when she spoke. Her beautiful, light, breathy voice made him shiver with excitement; he lifted his body and began to move away. Altáriel pulled herself up in a sitting position and looked up at him doe-eyed in confusion. "What's wrong  _Lethallin?"_

Tamlen, knelt between her legs, gazed upon her face, her preternatural beauty taking his breath away. He didn't look at her properly earlier out of sheer joy of finally being reunited with her, but now that he has, he can't seem to bring the words that he wishes to say out. Flustered and tongue tied he got up and turned his back towards her. Altáriel got up and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "Please,  _Lethallin_ talk to me. Something is on your mind isn't there?"

Tamlen smiled softly and held her dainty hand, kissing the back of it softly. Her skin was so soft and smooth, so fair like fresh snow, he had never felt such soft skin before. He pulled her to him and grabbed her things, handing them to her. "You should get changed, can't have you returning to camp looking like that now can we?"

Altáriel looked down at his tunic and blushed as she nodded in agreement. "...okay." It would be most inappropriate to be seen by everyone in such revealing attire.

Altáriel went to change back into her armor as Tamlen kept his back turned, the thought of her being the subject of much prurient curiosity among the young men made him feel a bit agitated. As soon as they finished dressing, Tamlen held her hand and lead her out. No words were spoken as they walked back to camp. As soon as Tamlen spotted the floor lamps he released her hand and distanced himself a little from her. Altáriel said nothing even though it bothered her that he did so as soon as they drew near camp.

Merrill and Nara came charging towards her and knocked her down. The two squealed as they squished her in between them, hugging her tightly. "We missed you soooo much  _Lethallan_ , how was your training with you know who?” Nara winked as her lips curled up to a mischievous grin.

Before Altáriel could answer she was attacked with another question from Merrill. "Did you go to the other elven ruins that are scattered across Ferelden? Did you fight dragons and witches of the wild, ohhh, and did you fight bandits and such!?"

Altáriel laughed and gestured her hands as she led them to her tent. "One at a time guys, you can't expect me to answer all at once now. Let's catch up in my tent shall we?"

Merrill squealed in delight, pulling at Altáriel's arm. "Lets!"

Nara laughed as she turned her attention to Tamlen. "You coming?"

Tamlen awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked away as he spoke. "I uh, no I will go see what Fenarel is up to."

Nara shot an unfavorable look at him and said something only he could hear. "You're going to go see Vána aren't you?"

Tamlen said nothing and turned away and began to walk, Nara looked at his back with a raised brow. "Have you told her yet? Everyone else knows except her."

Tamlen turned and shot her a look. "You mean all of you guys except Altáriel."

Altáriel heard none of this as she was pulled towards her tent by Merrill who was utterly excited to know of her travels and what may have possibly sparked between her and Vesryn during her training. Nara soon followed after them and lifts the flap of her tent to enter, a smile on her face. "So the strapping  _hahren_  of yours, has he made a move yet?"

Altáriel laughed and shook her head. "By the Creators guys it's not like that between  _hahren_  Vesryn and I, it's strictly teacher and pupil relationship. And besides I have never thought of  _hahren_  in that way before."

"I have." Nara replied with a chuckle.

Altáriel laughed and playfully tossed a pillow at Nara, who in turn laughed as she caught the tossed pillow. "By the dread wolf what sort of conversation is this!?"

Merrill laughed as she too chimed in. "Well what about the way you were looking at _lethallin_?"

Altáriel gasped in shock and playfully knocked her over. "In what possible way do you think-"

"Altáriel you do not need to hide it, you have always loved Tamlen since you were a child. Admit it, seeing him again after three years of being apart made you feel something different didn’t it?" Nara said as she stared at Altáriel.

Altáriel blushed as she twirled a strand of her fair hair around her finger. "I do love him yes but I’m not sure if it’s the same kind of love I had for him as a child or something else as you say.”

Merrill and Nara nodded as they all sat in a circle facing each other. Altáriel smiled faintly as she looked at the two. "Well I am very happy..."

Nara furrowed her brows as she studied the expression she was making. "But?"

"I still don’t understand Tamlen, there’s always something on his mind and… I wish he would tell me what bothers him. It’s always been like this, he’s always brooding and keeps certain things from me. He always did things alone… Just this once I want him to not shoulder everything alone, I want to help… Tamlen has so many sides of him that I don’t know. I have always bared myself to him, he knows all of me. I want more than anything to know all that he is." Altáriel replied as she grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair.

Merrill tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Maybe _lethallin_ just doesn’t want to trouble you or burden you with his problems.”

Altáriel turned to face them and looked both of them in the eyes. "I want to be troubled, I want to be burdened. I want to know what makes him insecure, what his fears are, what he struggles with. I want to know everything. He’s eyes are always so sad, even when he looks at me with a smile there is always this lingering despair in his eyes. It haunts me; _lethallin…_ When we neared the entrance of the camp he… he jerked his hand from mine as if it were something dirty… He’s never done that before. It hurt me, there was the deep ache in my chest. I wish I knew why he did that."

Merrill and Nara looked at each other; they said nothing because they knew why he did what he did. Tamlen was keeping a secret from Altáriel, one he did not want to share. Nara decided to change the mood and grabbed her arm, gesturing her to get up. "Come on let’s have a go at the target practices to see how much you've grown."

Altáriel laughed and grabbed her gear. "Challenge accepted. But I have to leave my armor here, to be honest it doesn't fit well and makes me uncomfortable."

Nara and Merrill laughed as they poked fun at her for wearing it even though it didn't fit. She laughed as she pushed them out of her tent. Altáriel turned and walked over towards her chest and pulled out a dress and decided that would have to do, she took off her armor and set it aside and slipped into the gown.  She ran out of her tent with her gear and dashed across the camp to the target practice area where Nara and Merrill waited for her. They laughed as they stared at her shoulder less low-cut gown. "You are going to shoot arrows in a dress?” Nara looked confused as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well who says I can't?” Altáriel pulled back the string of her bow and placed an arrow in it, releasing it quickly. It landed straight in between the eyes of the dummy.

Nara and Merrill laughed and pulled out their bows as well and began to practice with her. Altáriel let loose till all her arrows were gone, all in the same spot where she had released her first arrow. Everyone that was around saw and was indeed highly impressed with what she had done. Vesryn came to them and patted her on the head, his smile wide and proud. "I see you're showing everyone the fruits of your training Altáriel."

Altáriel smiled brightly as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes, it is all thanks to you  _hahren_  Vesyrn."

Vesryn's lips curled up into a gentle smile as he held her hand gently. "I am Vesryn, you need not call me _hahren_  no longer. Your training is complete; I am but a simple clanmate now."

Altáriel nodded her head and did as he said; Vesryn smiled and nodded his head as he looked at Merrill and Nara who were standing not too far from her. "Ladies, I hope to see you both tonight when Altáriel recieves her vallaslin."

Altáriel gasped as she finally realized what today was. "By the creators!  _Arlathvhen_  is today isn't it!?"

Nara and Merrill nodded as they both laughed. Vesryn chuckled as he spoke gently. "Yes, and we will be celebrating you coming of age tonight as well as the  _Arlathvhen_. Consider it a celebration of your return and of our people, it's not often that we do gather together."

Altáriel groaned as she darted back to her tent. "Then I need to prepare, I hope to see you all tonight!"

Vesryn smiled as he watched her fade further off into the distance, whispering underneath his breath. "I wouldn't miss it."

Nara and Merrill saw the way he looked and both looked at each other and said nothing as he walked off. 

 

It was night and the stars glistened and sparkled throughout the night sky, showering them with beautiful soft lights. The moon at its fullest, illuminating the night. Fires were lit everywhere as twelve clans joined together, four hundred strong stood amongst each other. In the center of it all was a bonfire lit so big you could see it from miles away. The pounding of their feet and the raging beast that crept within their hearts as they sang loudly, any would fear and turn tail to run from the forest at the sound of their voices echoing throughout the forest like spirits of long past. The Keepers who were present all walked onto the platform and everyone’s voices fell silent as they turned their eyes to their leaders who raised a cup in their hands with proud faces; speak the words in which moved every beating heart. "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit. Though waters and lands keep us apart never are we alone, when in need we shall come to aide our brethren’s and preserve our people as was done before.  _Tamahn esh'ala ehn dhrua_ ,  _Melava inan enansal ir su araval tu elvaral u na emma abelas. In elgar sa vir mana in tu setheneran din emma na. Lath sulevin lath araval ena arla ven tu vir mahvir melana ‘nehn enasal ir sa lethalin."_

Voices rang loud and engulfed the forest as all shouted with tears in their eyes as the heartfelt words were taken to heart. As soon as the speech was given the Keepers gestured for Altáriel to come and stand before them. A pathway was made as she waltzed down gracefully dressed in wholly white, the high slits of her gown revealing her long toned slender legs. The low cut revealing certain parts of her ample bosom. All gazed upon her as they stood stunned, her beauty recognized among them as one not of this world. She walked up the stairs of the platform and stood before them, the Keepers turned their attention to her and spoke loudly as they gestured their arms into the air and turned towards the people. "Our brothers and sisters tonight we welcome our sister to the world as she will bear the mark of her people, may she wear it proudly and may it never let her forget her people and our culture."

Everyone stomped their foots and roared as she went to the small tent at the end of the platform and begun her coming of age ceremony. It seemed like hours before it was finally finished, she turned and was given a mirror to look upon her face. She stared at the green tint of her vallaslin and traced it slightly. The vallaslin of Mythal, one she did not imagine she would get. She turned her attention to the Keepers in confusion. "Mythal? Am I really worthy of such a vallaslin?"

The Keepers glanced among each other before speaking. "You are worthy  _da’len;_ we believe that you will honor it well."

Altáriel nodded and walked out of the tent with the Keepers, all welcomed her as she came out, bearing the pride of their people is no easy feat, one which she will learn and grow from. After all the speeches all was left to enjoy themselves with cheerful laughter, dances, songs, food, and drinks. Altáriel found Nara and Merrill in the midst of the sea of faces and hugged them tightly. "Can you believe it? I still can't process all this."

Nara and Merrill laughed as they pulled her towards the fire. Merrill sat down and pulled at her hand. "Sit with me Altáriel."

Altáriel laughed, as she was about to sit she spotted Tamlen talking to a beautiful olive skinned elven lass. Her long chestnut hair and opulent green eyes drawing her attention. Altáriel felt a sharp pang in her chest as she saw the soft gestures being exchanged by the two, the flirtatious movement of his hands against hers. She felt a lump in her throat and spoke with pain in her voice as she kept her eyes on them. "Who is she?"

Nara looked at Altáriel in confusion, not realizing what was happening. "Pick one, there’s what a hundred girls here  _Lethallan_."

"The one he looks at with such tender eyes. I’ve never seen such warmth in his eyes before." Altáriel said as her voice faltered.

Nara and Merrill turned their heads and saw who Altáriel was speaking of and their smiles faded. Nara looked up at her and spoke softly. "Her name is Vána; she is from a sister clan in the Free Marches. She joined our clan not long after you set off to undergo your training."

"How long has this been?" Altáriel asked with a quake in her voice.

"It's been two and a half years now." Merrill replied quietly.

Altáriel felt another sharp pang in her chest and stood there quietly not uttering a word. Nara got up and pulled her hands. "Come, let us not speak of this in such a joyous occasion let us dance."

Altáriel smiled faintly and nodded. They joined the others that were dancing around the fire, Altáriel danced gracefully and bewitchingly. All eyes were on her as she danced around the fire. None joined her as they all watched in awe of her movements, she flowed like water. No movement wasted, her body moving to the rhythm of the music. Elgarel saw this and was enchanted by her, he came and sat in front of her and watched her dance. Tamlen was still chatting quietly with Vána till he turned his attention away from her towards Altáriel. He only caught a glimpse of her dancing before the music ended and started a new song again, she walked to the bench to sit with Nara and Merrill when Elgarel caught her by her waist and pulled her towards him. His fiery hair catching her attention, she looked at him with confusion and shock. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it; pulling his lips from her hand, bringing it to her ear, whispering softly. "You danced beautifully; I hope to see you dance once more." 

Altáriel blushed as his aquamarine eyes gazed down at her. His hand brushing hers as he tugged playfully for a dance. Altáriel smiled as she followed him and began to dance with him. Their bodies slightly brushing against each other as they circled around each other. Elgarel winked at her as he smiled happily, Altáriel laughed as she danced around him.

Tamlen's face fumed with anger as he saw him so close to Altáriel. He had forgotten all about Vána who stood before him, calling his name in confusion as he stomped over towards Altáriel. Before they could finish their dance she felt a sudden jolt of pain as Tamlen grabbed her and yanked her towards him. He grasped her wrist tightly in his hand and pulled her away from Elgarel, trudging fiercely through the crowds till they reached a quiet place where they could be alone. Altáriel winced as his grip tightened. " _Lethallin_  you’re hurting me. _(Gasp)_ Tamlen stop!"

Tamlen released her arm and growled, his voice low but vehement, his irritation was made known on his face. " **What do you think you are doing talking to him!?** "

Altáriel stood there baffled and answered in confusion. "What do you mean!? I was just dancing. It was harmless fun, why are you so upset!?"

" **Because you... You are to me...** ” Tamlen found it hard to answer. " **You are to talk to no other man but me!** ” His anger getting the best of him.

"You’re being unreasonable, this is ridiculous. I'm returning to camp." Altáriel said as she turned her back towards him.

Tamlen grabbed her and yanked her aggressively towards him; Altáriel winced and pushed him away. "Stop it _lethallin_ you’re hurting me! I've had enough I don't want to play this game, whatever it is I don't want any part in it. You need to calm yourself down first, I can’t talk to you like this. You’re scaring me."

Tamlen infuriated made a face she had never seen before and never want to again. She backed up against and tree and found Tamlen's fist landing right near her face, his fist smashing a small area of the trunk. "Then you should have never come back, when things get too hard you run--just like three years ago."

A sharp pang hit her again and she struggled to answer as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "That's not fair, you know why I left. I didn't run away, I left because I was-"

" **Enoughh! Do as you like** , **I could care less**." Tamlen growled as he left her alone.

Altáriel sank to her knees and wept as she couldn't process what just happened. Everything happened so quickly she was at a lost; it was not moments ago that they were happy and okay. Now they got into a huge fight and she hadn’t a clue what it was all about. Altáriel got up and walked deeper into the forest till she reached the ravine and sat there staring at the stars. All of a sudden she was attacked by bandits. They pushed her down as one straddled her; she was weaponless and began to panic as they smiled. The one straddling her with a scar above his eye grinned as he gazed down upon her face. "Looks like we found a good one.” he licked his lips as he drew his face close to hers. 

Altáriel screamed and thrashed about till her arms were freed from the other man with blonde hair and grey eyes, holding her down. She hit the man with the scar above his eye, his bandana falling to the ground revealing pointed ears. She stood there in shock as she stared at them then proceeded to sprint towards the trees. She climbed one quickly and stopped at the highest branch that hovered above them to catch her breath. The one with the scar above his eye yelled in anger as he looked at his companion with him. "Great you let her get loose, now we gotta get her out of the damn tree."

 


End file.
